VDM
by EmmaD.11
Summary: Et si le 'malheur' des Moldus on le transférait aux Sorciers ?
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé **: Et si le ''malheur'' des Moldus on le transférait aux Sorciers ?

**Genre** : Comédie, no srsly.

**Posté le** : 17.07.13

**Bêta Lectrice** : Liesel M.M. et, comme d'habitude, je la remercie beaucoup !

**NDA** : Alors voilà, j'ai eu plusieurs fois l'idée de faire ça en lisant des VDM et je me suis dit : Why not. Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, mais... j'espère bien x)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Les rayons dorés du soleil traversent les stores et viennent me chatouiller les yeux. Encore endormi, je tâtonne le lit à ma gauche mais mes doigts ne rencontrent que les draps. J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. Et je m'aperçois que ma femme n'est pas là.

Elle est sûrement allée préparer le petit-déjeuner pour son anniversaire… Anniversaire ? Mais oui ! Je me lève en toute vitesse, ma couverture se coinçant à un des boutons bleus de mon caleçon. Mais je n'en ai cure. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de ma ravissante femme Hermione Granger.

J'étais censé lui préparer les plats de toute la journée, seulement j'ai manqué celui de ce matin. Un grognement sort de ma bouche et lorsque je passe devant la glace, j'y vois mon reflet. Des cheveux décoiffés jusqu'à la racine, les traits de mon visage engourdis par la fatigue. Non, je ne peux pas décemment aller comme ça… Je me dirige alors en direction de la salle de bain, puis fais de mon mieux pour paraître propre aussi rapidement que mes muscles assoupis le peuvent. Après que l'eau m'ait aspergé tout le corps et que mes cheveux sentent bons, je sors de la salle d'eau.

Je ne prends pas le temps de me sécher et n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi pour me lancer un sort. Dégoulinant encore de toutes parts, je m'habille rapidement d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Descendant les escaliers, je jure en silence de ne pas avoir pris de cadeau avant aujourd'hui. Elle est là, juste devant moi. Parée d'une chemine de nuit. Étonnant…

« Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir pour ton anniversaire ? » je susurre, tout bas au creux de son oreille.

Elle se sépare de moi de façon très glaciale et mes sourcils roux se rejoignirent. Que lui ai-je fait ? Je me mords les joues jusqu'au sang, Merlin sait que je déteste ça. Elle me jette un regard à en faire blanchir plus d'un. Le genre de regard que le professeur McGonagall utilise. Heureusement qu'Harry n'est pas là… La ressemblance est frappante, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de se moquer. Hermione serre les poings si fort que ses phalanges en blanchissent. Je vois qu'elle fait tout pour garder son calme. L'ai-je contrariée ? Comment ?

Peut-être devrais-je poser différemment la question ?

« Amour, quel cadeau te ferait plaisir ? » lui demandé-je en penchant la tête de côté, faisant de mon mieux pour que mes yeux se voilent d'un faux semblant.

« Ce qui me ferait plaisir ? Que tu t'en souviennes. » lâche-t-elle, plaquant ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

J'ouvre la bouche, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase. Je la vois regarder dans une autre direction, alors je fais le même cheminement qu'elle. Mes yeux atterrissent sur un calendrier. Nous sommes le 29 septembre. Je ferme les yeux, quelques secondes, pensant que je vais me réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Sauf que je suis dans la réalité : je ne me réveillerai pas. Et dans la réalité, Hermione est née le 19 septembre. Le sang baigne ma bouche.

* * *

Voici la VDM originale :

Aujourd'hui, j'ai demandé à ma copine ce qui lui ferait plaisir pour son anniversaire. Elle m'a répondu : "Que tu t'en souviennes." Son anniversaire, c'était il y a deux semaines. VDM

N'hésitez à me donner le numéro d'une VDM que vous souhaitez voir être Potterisé. (New mot, kiff this) J'espère que ça vous a plu :D Court, je sais ! Mais bon... je ferai mieux pour les prochaines VDM ! I promiiiise. Dites seulement ce que vous pensez :3 Bisous !

**Pc : Dis, Lupin, tu connais l'histoire de " paf-paf-paf le loup " ? C'est l'histoire de trois petits Gryffondor, qui sortaient de la cabane hurlante, quant tout à coup! " Paf paf paf LE LOUP "**


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé **: Et si le ''malheur'' des Moldus on le transférait aux Sorciers ?

**Genre** : Comédie, no srsly.

**Posté le** : 18.07.13

**Bêta Lectrice** : Liesel M.M. ; Merci.

**NDA** : Je vais essayer d'en publier une chaque jour. Ou plusieurs.

Bonne lecture ! :)

**RR :**

**Hachi : **Merci je suis très heureuse de savoir que ça te plaise :)

**Pc : Ne méprisons pas les gens qui brillent, ils permettent d'apercevoir ceux qui sont éteints. JM-R**

* * *

Je lève mon regard puis fixe le tableau. Le silence m'oppresse. Il me donne l'impression d'être seul.

Je le hais. Mais je ne suis pas seul. Ron se tient à mes côtés, il déglutit. Je sens son regard sur moi. Oh, il n'est pas le seul. Toute la classe me fixe. Certains d'un air compatissant, d'autres en jubilant. J'imagine même Neville chanceler à ma place.

Sauf que je dois paraître intouchable, les traits de mon visage doivent paraître durs. Je garde mon calme. Mes mains sont enfoncées dans mes poches, ce qui cache leur tremblement nerveux. Mais je n'ai rien pour refroidir le sang qui bout dans mes veines. Mais j'ai confiance en lui : le venin qu'il va cracher fera en sorte de le rafraîchir.

« Alors… ? J'ai raison si vous ne me répondez pas. » souffle le professeur Rogue.

Je sens Hermione à mes côtés, qui m'ordonne mentalement de rester placide. Elle le pense tellement fort que je finis par l'entendre. Malefoy et Parkinson ricanent.

J'ai envie de lui répondre que non, qu'il a complètement tort. Que mon père ne faisait pas partie des plus nuls, comme moi, selon lui. Qu'en fait c'est lui, Rogue, qui n'a pas raison. Que c'est lui qui rate tout. Qui n'a pas de force en haïssant toujours un souvenir du passé, enfoui dans la haine.

Il faut que je réponde. Il le faut. Mais je dois répliquer quelque chose d'intelligent. Une phrase qui ne pourrait représenter que la dernière réplique. Alors j'ouvre la bouche, tout le monde me scrute. Ils attendent avec impatience le moment fatidique. Seulement, le professeur choisit _ce_ _moment_ pour répliquer lui aussi.

« Je savais parfaitement que vous étiez comme votre misérable père. »

Il se retourne et, mes yeux lancent des éclairs d'animosité. Je sens la colère en moi. Je la sens couler le long de mes veines, dilater ma pupille. Cette sorte de haine que seul lui peut me faire ressentir. A côté de lui, Malefoy n'est qu'un débutant. Ma baguette me démange les mains. J'ai envie de partir, et tant pis si je dois être lâche un instant, tant pis si je dois lui ressembler.

« Calme-toi, Harry. » me chuchote Hermione du bout des lèvres, inquiète.

Elle pose une main sur mon avant-bras, mais je le retire d'un coup sec. Je n'y prête pas attention, mais mon coude se cogne contre mon chaudron, duquel de la potion déborde. Des rires narquois se font entendre : je sais ce qu'attend Malefoy. Il veut que je le regarde. Il veut que je voie qu'il n'a jamais été plus heureux qu'à cet instant. Sauf que mon petit : tu n'as jamais été content. Tu ne connais pas ce sentiment.

Ces mots sortent automatiquement de ma bouche. J'écarquille les yeux tandis que le silence s'abat dans les cachots. Personne ne comprend. Personne n'a l'air de comprendre. Mais lorsque je plonge mes yeux dans deux billes métalliques, je suis certain qu'au moins une personne a compris le sens de ma phrase. Je fais un mince sourire vicieux. Puis je me permets de quitter la salle, mais en marmonnant suffisamment fort pour que le prof puisse entendre :

« Dans ce cas, vous deviez vous sentir moins seul. »

Je ne sais pas s'il a compris. Je n'en sais rien car je ne vois pas son visage. Je suis déjà hors de la pièce maudite. Un peu plus loin dans les cachots, je m'arrête. Et je réalise que les élèves ont cependant su interpréter mon sous-entendu, puisque du bruit se fait entendre.

« NOTEZ ! » ordonne le professeur Rogue.

Je souris. Il a saisi que je l'ai traité, au fond, de misérable. Malgré son ordre, qui aurait dû faire évanouir la totalité des voix, ces dernières ne cessent de jacasser. On se croirait chez Zonko.

« Silence, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi exprimer mon sadisme ! » je sursaute en l'entendant crier.

Je me dis qu'il est peut-être le temps de déguerpir… Seulement… la porte s'ouvre en grand derrière moi. Me retournant, je le vois. Encore une fois, le silence me donne l'impression d'être seul.

* * *

VDM originale :

Aujourd'hui, en cours de français, le prof nous demande de sortir nos agendas afin d'y marquer les devoirs. La classe devenant bruyante, le prof déclare : "Silence, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi exprimer mon sadisme." VDM

« Cette VDM, j'ai juste rendu le prof _réellement_ sadique. Je sais, je n'ai pas suivi la VDM à la lettre et ai rajouté quelques petites choses. Mais je me suis amusée à écrire. J'avais oublié, à quel point c'est frais de créer un cours de Potion. Essayez :3 Suite d'un OS ? Why not.

N'hésitez pas à me donner l'intitulé ou le numéro d'une VDM (qui existe, car il y a des numéros qui n'existent pas.). Ne vous privez pas d'offrir une review :) Bonne journée !


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé **: Et si le ''malheur'' des Moldus on le transférait aux Sorciers ?

**Genre** : Comédie, no srsly.

**Posté le** : 19.07.13

**Bêta Lectrice** : Merci à Liesel M.M ! Comme d'habitude ! Merci vraiment.

**NDA** : Mmh, merci pour les reviews :D Ca fait plaisir, vraiment.

Bonne lecture ! :)

**RR : **

**Hachi :** Moi aussi, c'est un truc de dingue :'D Merci pour ta review. :)

* * *

J'ouvre un œil mais le referme rapidement. Je suis tellement bien, le… matelas est si confortable que je n'ai qu'une envie : rester ici. Oh, sûrement pas toute ma vie, j'ai un nom à entretenir. Une allure à construire et une célébrité à tenir. Tandis que j'essaye de retomber dans les bras de Morphée, une douleur affreuse me transperce le crâne.

Puis je me souviens. Me souviens de la veille. De l'invitation de Blaise, son supplice, la façon dont il a juré qu'il ferait tout ce que je voudrais, du bar mais surtout de la fille moldue. Je me relève rapidement, les yeux écarquillés, tentant à tout prix d'oublier le mal de tête et je la vois.

Elle a des cheveux aussi blonds que le blé, des paupières dorées virant sur le brun clair, finement maquillés. Un minois crémeux, blanc comme le mien. Une bouche pleine, rosée. Un corps doté de formes que je n'ai pas vraiment perçu hier. Et dire que c'est une moldue… Elle est sublime, l'incarnation même de la perfection. Si elle est narcissique, je comprends qu'elle ait sauté sur moi, hier. Nous sommes presque identiques.

Par Morgane. On a dû me faire boire une potion. Zabini va le payer. Très cher. L'envie de faire plaisir à cette fille m'envahit. Au fond personne ne saurait dans la communauté magique. Puis, je lui enverrai un sort d'Oubliettes, comme ça, au revoir les problèmes. Me levant, je m'habille à toute vitesse, sauf que je ne vois pas ma robe de sorcier.

Parmi toutes les fringues qu'il y a par terre, j'aperçois un jean masculin ainsi qu'une chemise. Ai-je mis ça ? Je contracte ma mâchoire. Zabini m'a empoisonné pour que j'accepte ses idées absurdes ! Quel… Ça m'énerve. J'enfile en vitesse le… jean et lorsque je réalise que je porte un caleçon, je me permets d'être étonné. Pourtant, vu l'odeur lourde de sexe qui baigne dans l'air, je suis persuadé que nous n'avons pas partagés quelques petits ''bisous''. J'agrippe ma baguette et je me jette un sort afin de sentir bon et de paraitre nettement plus propre… Et un second, faisant cesser le mal de crâne.

La chose faite, je regarde autour de moi, évitant soigneusement d'observer la charmante jeune fille qui se trouve dans le lit – mon pantalon est déjà assez serré comme ça – puis trouve sur une table basse ce que je cherchais : de l'argent moldu. Je ne vais pas me gêner pour lui prendre de l'argent. Déjà que je compte lui faire ''plaisir''. Un rictus se forme sur mes lèvres. Je regarde les pièces.

Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne, ni même ce que ça signifie, mais je m'empare de tout ce qu'il y a. Glissant tout ça dans ma poche, je file dans le couloir, ne m'arrêtant pas pour regarder la décoration. Même si c'est une très bonne pioche, cela me désole de savoir que j'ai… couché avec une moldue ! Oh, une voix au fond de ma tête m'ordonne de me désinfecter et même d'oublier la totalité de ce que je me souviens. Mais… une seconde voix me dit que… non… c'est comme un essai. Une expérience que j'ai, qui plus est, apprécié. Je mords ma langue tandis que je descends les escaliers, la porte d'entrée claquant derrière moi. C'est la première fois que je me hais. Une fois dehors, je m'arrête un instant.

Alors… où est cette fichue boutique qui vend des petits pains ? Je sais que ça existe. Peut-être que je ne connais rien au monde moldu, mais je ne suis pas si bête ! Mince ! Je ne me reconnais plus, par Merlin ! Je relève le menton, les traits de mon visage sont impassibles, et j'accoste un moldu.

« Excusez-moi. » dis-je sur un ton glacial.

Je vois l'homme se crisper, l'effet de la peur.

« Où se trouve la boutique qui vend des petits pains ? » demandé-je. Et au fond de moi, je sais que c'est perdu d'avance. Que toute ma crédibilité vient de s'envoler. Imbécile de Moldu !

Il sourit puis dit d'un ton détaché mais presque moqueur :

« _La boulangerie_ est un peu plus loin, dans cette direction. Vous verrez des _petits pains_, à travers les vitrines. »  
« _Oubliette_. »

Je range ma baguette et les effets sont immédiats. Je perçois du doute dans ses yeux.

« Monsieur ? » murmure-t-il.  
« Que faites-vous sur mon chemin ? » sifflé-je avec raideur.

Il pâlit, marmonne un léger ''pardon'' puis déguerpit à une vitesse folle. Si rapidement qu'un idiot pourrait croire qu'il a transplané. Non mais… Comment a-t-il osé me parler sur ce ton ? De nos jours, les gens se croient réellement tout permis.

Continuant tout droit, je finis par apercevoir un panneau sur lequel sont dessinées trois sortes de demi-lunes, je ne sais plus comment se nomme cette chose et je ne m'en soucie guère. J'entre dans la boutique et une sorte de cloche me fait sursauter. Regardant autour de moi, affolé, je suis rassuré lorsque je ne vois personne.

Ouf. Ma fierté est intacte. Je fais la moue au moment où mes yeux tombent vers la vitrine. Des ''petits pains''. M'avançant droit comme un « I », des éclairs noirs dans mon regard, je m'arrête en face de la caisse et je m'éclaircis la gorge d'un air impatient : on ne fait pas attendre un Malefoy. Première règle de base.

Une dame à l'allure de mon ancienne prof de botanique se relève brusquement, essuyant la goutte de sueur qui perlait son front. Je n'hésite pas à lui montrer mon dégoût.

« Oui ? »  
« Deux pains au chocolat. » j'ordonne d'un ton sans réplique.

Elle parait déstabilisée un quart de seconde puis s'active afin d'écourter la durée de ma présence. J'en suis certain. Je fais une grimace de répugnance – toujours avec classe, cela va de soi – lorsqu'elle prend de ses mains aux doigts boudinés ce que j'ai demandé. Mettant le tout dans un sac, elle revient puis bégaye :

« Deux livres, s-s'il vous plaît. »

J'arque un sourcil et elle baisse les yeux. À quoi ressemble l'argent moldu, déjà ? Des livres ? Bizarre. Je prends la poignée de pièces à l'intérieur de ma poche et les fixe. Desquelles ai-je donc besoin ? Humph. Je hausse légèrement les épaules et montre ce que j'ai dans ma main, agacé. Elle prend précipitamment deux petites pièces et les range dans une sorte de caisse.

Que je suis fort. J'ai réussi cet exploit sans meurtre.

« Merci… au revoir. » murmure la caissière.

Je lui tourne le dos, sans rien répondre et sors de la boutique. Non, je suis juste trop fort. Il n'y a rien à dire. Bon… d'un côté je suis aussi un Malefoy, et sans prétention… cela revient au naturel. Je longe la rue, content d'avoir fait une sorte de bonne action. Bah oui. Je ne me reconnais carrément plus… J'imagine que Blaise m'a versé une sacrée quantité de potion reposante pour que je sois si serviable. Sérieusement. Puis, il me doit des explications et j'espère pour lui qu'elles seront suffisantes et à la hauteur car… Il a fichtrement abusé, on peut le dire. Arrivé devant chez elle, je m'approche de la porte d'entrée puis tire cette dernière. Elle ne s'ouvre pas. Alors, priant pour que personne ne m'ait vu, je la pousse. Même résultat.

« Par Merlin mais… Je rêve. »

Regardant autour de moi, je ne vois aucun voisin et la porte est teintée. À côté il y a une sorte de truc étrange et très bizarre. Des noms sont affichés. Peut-être que… elle pourrait m'ouvrir. Je regarde la liste donnée. Sauf qu'il y a un souci. Je ne connais pas son prénom et encore moins son nom. L'odeur des pains chauds me caresse les narines de la même manière que mon poings va caresser le visage de Blaise Zabini.

« Fichue Moldue. »

* * *

VDM originale :

Aujourd'hui, lendemain de soirée, je me suis réveillé à côté d'une femme sublime. Je décide pour une fois, vu le matos, de jouer le bon prince et d'aller chercher le petit déjeuner. Retour de la boulangerie, devant l'interphone, elle s'appelle comment déjà ? VDM

Je suis une traître... VIVE LE DRARRY ! À vous d'imaginer la suite, s'il utilise sa baguette ou non ! Rapide, je sais -_-' À part ça, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une review de votre part, me fera toujours plaisir. :)

**Phrase culte : Quand on voit ce qu'on voit et qu'on entend ce qu'on entend, on a raison de penser ce qu'on pense ! Coluche.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Résumé **: Et si le ''malheur'' des Moldus on le transférait aux Sorciers ?

**Genre** : Comédie, no srsly.

**Posté le** : 20.07.13

**Bêta Lectrice** : Liesel M.M et merci infiniment !

**NDA** : Mmh, voici. **UA C'est un UA. **

Bonne lecture ! :)

**RR : **

**Dafny :** Je le valide aussi :'D Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire une review ! :)

* * *

J'entre en vitesse dans mon bureau puis m'assieds sur la chaise à roulettes. Je me fiche de la tache qui macule mon pantalon de haute couture, car je n'ai qu'une seule hâte : que la journée se termine au plus vite. Pas que je n'aime pas mon travail, seulement j'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui le temps est au ralenti. Déjà ce matin, la chance ne m'a pas accompagné. J'y tiens à ma voiture, j'y tiens tellement que de l'avoir vu rayée tout le long des deux portières avant et arrière, m'a foutu les boules. Les gens sont vraiment infects. Je l'admets, elle est belle, très belle ma décapotable. Rouge qui plus est, non, elle est à faire tomber les rageurs ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la défigurer ainsi ! Si je chope celui qui m'a fait ça…

Mais ce n'était pas tout ! Lorsque je me suis dit : Bon, OK, je vais quand même l'utiliser, en espérant que personne ne remarque cette rayure. Foutaise ! Non seulement je n'ai pas pu démarrer correctement, mais en plus de cela mon pneu était _crevé_. Alors, comme un gentil garçon, qui, apparemment, ne connait pas la chance, je sors de ma bagnole, je claque ma portière et j'inspecte le souci. Du verre ! Des petits morceaux de verre, semblable à du ''cristal'' – quelle ironie – jonchaient le béton. Je n'avais pas vu, ça, hier, et mon pneu a eu le temps de se dégonfler. J'ai rapidement pris mon portable qui, étonnement fonctionnait et avait de la batterie, car maintenant plus rien ne m'étonne – et appelle mon réparateur.

Je mords l'intérieur de mes joues. Et dire que je vais devoir attendre trois semaines avant de bien pouvoir conduire _ma_ voiture sans éraflures. Après quoi, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, lorsque j'étais dans le bus, je me suis fait _humilier_ par un contrôleur car je n'avais pas mon fichu ticket ! Quand je n'ai pas le temps bien moi je n'ai pas le temps ! Alors, heureusement, j'ai pu payer l'amende de suite. Seulement, ce problème ôté, je n'ai pas pu arracher les regards des autres qui me fixaient comme si j'étais une bête de foire ! C'est dans ces moments-là que je souhaiterais avoir une baguette. Faut déjà que ça existe… Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Le contrôleur, je ne sais pour quelle raison et je n'ai envie de la savoir après tout, m'a sagement ordonné de descendre du bus. Oh, cela ne m'aurait pas gêné si je n'étais pas à quatre ou cinq arrêts de mon lieu de travail !

Certes, j'aurais pu me payer un ticket, sauf qu'il ne faut pas oublier un détail : sur moi, je n'ai qu'une carte bleue. Demander de la monnaie aux passants ? Jamais ! Alors j'ai marché, marché longtemps ! Bien sûr, avec classe la sueur a glissé sur ma tempe. Une fois arrivé devant mon établissement professionnel, j'entre et qui vois-je ? Un de mes meilleurs amis en tenue hideuse, se voulant apparemment amusante, parler avec l'un de mes supérieurs. J'ai fait comme si de rien n'était et ai placé ma mallette de sorte qu'on ne puisse pas voir pas mon visage – étrange mais utile. Le résultat obtenu, je m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton m'emmenant au troisième étage. Non, pas de blocage lors de mon ascension, et j'en suis d'ailleurs toujours étonné. Rien ! Je suis arrivé sain et sauf à mon étage. Mais c'est alors que les portes métalliques s'ouvrent et que je mets un pied hors de l'ascenseur que le problème survient. Je me cogne contre quelqu'un qui – bon dieu – tenait une montagne de paperasse. Qui a du aider à tout remettre en ordre, à votre avis ? Moi et seulement moi.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire afin que le mauvais sort s'abatte ainsi sur moi mais je souhaite ceci à personne, ce qui est plutôt rare. Mais, je me doutais bien que ça n'allait pas être tout pour aujourd'hui. Je passe devant la cafetière, tout en longeant le couloir, puis… qui est le malchanceux qui se reçoit du café _bouillant _sur le pantalon à cause d'un petit maladroit ? Moi, bien sûr ! N'empêche, je n'ai jamais autant gardé mon sang froid. Et j'aimerais qu'on me félicite pour ça. Car, un jour normal, il y aurait eu… peut-être… disons quatre meurtres ? Et ça n'aurait été que le banquet ! Ignorant les « excuses répétées », je me suis enfui dans mon bureau et me voilà ici, assis, en sureté.

Je range en vitesse des dossiers et attends tranquillement les appels que je dois recevoir. J'empeste le café à des kilomètres et, sincèrement, même si cette odeur n'est pas la pire, j'aurais préféré dégager une odeur plus agréable. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai pris le temps de relater le début de ma journée. À dire vrai, cela ne m'a servi à rien. Encore trois minutes et les appels seront ouverts.

Et j'aurai quelques mots à dire à mon meilleur ami. _Pourquoi_ avoir fait ça ? Et qu'a-t-il bien pu dire à mon collègue ? Habillé de cette façon ? Comment a-t-il pu entrer ? Peut-être qu'il a osé dire que _je_ le connaissais. J'écarquille les yeux et fixe ma porte. S'il apparaissait accompagné de mon directeur ? Serais-je renvoyé ? Cela ne me fera ni chaud ni froid ! De toute manière, j'ai déjà eu assez de problèmes ainsi. Je fais une grimace.

Neuf heures pile, le téléphone sonne. Je décroche précipitamment. Une voix s'élève, il me semble la reconnaitre… Oui, je connais cette voix : c'est celle de mon pire ennemi. Mais... que peut-il donc bien me vouloir ?

« Oui, bonjour _monsieur_, j'appelle pour vous faire _chier_. Je sais qu'une charte vous _interdit_ de raccrocher. »

Il a – pour une fois – tout à fait raison.

* * *

VDM originale :

Aujourd'hui, opérateur à la maintenance de box ADSL, je reçois un appel d'un client : ''Oui, bonjour monsieur, j'appelle pour vous faire chier. Je sais qu'une charte vous interdit de raccrocher.'' Il a raison. VDM

Qui est l'"auteur" de cette VDM ? A vous de me le dire ;) Je sais que vous avez votre petite idée en tête :)

Je sais cette VDM est… hum… réellement dans le conteste des vies de merde. Cette journée est affreuse et tourne à la catastrophe, pour lui. Je le plains. Malgré tout, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas d'offrir une petite – ou grande :) – review. Bonne journée !

(J'espère que les retours en arrière dans l'histoire ne vous a pas embrouillé, si tel est le cas, je suis navrée de vous avoir fait lire un texte sûrement incompréhensible et je pense publier une autre VDM, je vous dois bien ça… Merci pour les reviews et tout le reste. :)) À bientôt.

**Pc: Pour gagner il faut accepter de perdre. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Résumé **: Et si le ''malheur'' des Moldus on le transférait aux Sorciers ?

**Genre** : Comédie, no srsly.

**Posté le** : 24/ou 25 au choix.07.13 (Désolée, de ne pas avoir publié après quatre jours. Internet disparaissait souvent.)

**Bêta Lectrice** : Thankssss Liesel M.M ! :D

**NDA** : Mmh, défi donné par Lilouuuze ! (L) :D

Bonne lecture ! :)

**RR : **

**Hachi :** J'avoue c'est vrai. Mais tu ne trouves pas que ses pensées sont... comment dire... trop narcissiques, trop emplies de fiertés ? :'D Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ;)

**Mi** : Je ne sais pas si tu vas passer par-là... en tout cas, je tenais à te remercier, pour ta review. J'avoue que je me suis accrochée dur pour écrire cet OS :'D Merci beaucoup de tes compliments, je suis fière de savoir que malgré le taux de bizarreries que forme ce texte, ca te plaise quand même ! J'espère que tu as appris de nouveaux mots, ce qui est le cas pour ma part ! :'D Merci et passe une bonne journée !

* * *

« Allez ! Dépêche-toi ! » s'exclame Ron à mon encontre.

Dean ferme la porte tandis que tout le monde rejoint sa place. Je devrais sûrement faire de même… Pourtant c'est un défi que je dois ''accomplir''. Si je ne le fais pas, Ron se moquerait de moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année, c'est certain ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le temps… Pourtant je sais que j'ai suffisamment de temps ! Seamus a tout fait pour… Je fixe Hermione. Va-t-elle me pardonner ? Qu'en pensera-t-elle ? Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle aille tout dire au professeur Flitwick !

« Tu t'en fous, Harry. » m'assure Ron au creux de l'oreille. « Et puis… on dira que c'est les Serpentard qui ont fait le coup ! _Malefoy_. » murmure-t-il.

Je lance un regard en direction de _leur_ coin. Ils me scrutent comme si j'étais une bête sauvage. Cette saleté de fouine a un rictus plaqué aux lèvres. L'envie d'arracher sa bouche m'envahit. Je le hais. Alors je me dirige vers le tableau noir, me disant que de toute manière, j'accuserai les vils serpents.

Mais la porte s'ouvre déjà. Je me retourne rapidement et ne peux m'empêcher d'être soulagé lorsque je vois Seamus venir.

« Harry ! Fais vite, il ne te reste que cinq minutes et des poussières ! » m'apprend-il.  
« Harry. » réprimande Hermione d'un ton catégorique.

Mais je souris. Je souris tellement que j'en ai mal.

« _Tarentallegra_, tu n'oublies pas ! »

J'hoche ma tête en direction de Ron. _Tarentallegra_. Le dernier sortilège utilisé par Malefoy. Si je ne veux pas me faire surprendre après avoir accompli le défi, alors je vais devoir utiliser ce sort. Je lève ma baguette et répète dans ma tête une incantation qui fait léviter une craie et ensuite qui me permet d'écrire une phrase là où je le souhaite.

Le silence me terrifie. Encore et encore, je suis l'animal qui amuse la galerie. Je n'aime pas, mais Ron apparemment oui. J'imagine Hermione les bras croisés, les traits de son visage criant sa désapprobation. Je vois aussi parfaitement Neville jeter des coups d'œil fréquents en direction de la porte d'entrée. De ma plus belle écriture – chose que je fais rarement en cours – j'achève le mot en terminant par la lettre X.

Tout en haut du tableau, il y a écrit : « Efface-moi si tu peux. »

J'abaisse ma baguette et un sourire se glisse sur mes lèvres. Voilà qui devra faire l'affaire.

« Espèce d'imbécile. » marmonne quelqu'un au fond de la classe.

Je me retourne et ne vois que cette fille. Une pimbêche assurée. Avec ses airs de grande dame.

« Parkinson, écoute… Je sais que tu es en colère. Mais toi aussi un jour tu pourras effacer cette phrase. »

Je lui envoie un de mes rares regards séduisants en ne cessant dans mes esprits de remplacer sa tête par une autre. Mais c'est l'échec total. Elle me dégoûte. Alors je reporte mon intention ailleurs, et n'écoute plus les rires qui m'entourent. Je m'avance doucement et range ma baguette. Mais je la ressors rapidement afin de jeter le sort de _Tarentallegra_ dans le vide. Je ne savais pas avant que Ron m'assure qu'on pouvait lancer un sortilège comme ça, sans viser personne. Même après six ans de cours, j'apprends toujours. Heureusement d'ailleurs !

« Il arrive ! » me crie Ron

Je me précipite à ses côtés et relève la tête, droit comme un ange qui n'a fait aucune bêtise. Le calme règne toujours et j'évite soigneusement de regarder en direction d'Hermione. Je sens Parkinson pester derrière moi. Je sens toute la haine qu'elle me renvoie. Mais je sais que c'est la seule. Et c'est ce qui me met en émoi. Qu'il n'y ait qu'elle et _personne_ d'autre. La porte s'ouvre et j'entends Ron rire à côté de moi. Quelqu'un m'appelle… Mais je ne sais pas d'où ça vient.

« Désolé pour le retard ! Petite intervention… » marmonne Flitwick.

Je sors une plume de mon sac et j'entends de nouveau mon nom. Automatiquement je me retourne. Et je perçois enfin qui me hèle. Zabini Blaise.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » demande-t-il.

Ça me fait étrange car… dans ses yeux, je ne perçois aucune trace de haine. Malefoy lui donne un coup de coude. Mais Zabini s'en fiche complètement.

« Comment ça ? » je demande m'étonnant moi-même de parler d'une façon civilisée avec un Serpentard.  
« Je lui propose d'effacer le tableau et c'est là qu'il verra… » murmure-t-il.

Je plante mes yeux dans les siens. Deux noisettes entourées de chocolat. J'accepte. Je me retourne et vois que Flitwick rajoute un grimoire sur sa chaise. Un sourire naît gentiment. J'attends avec impatience que Zabini fasse son travail. Ça risque d'être éclatant. Les minutes passent mais rien ne vient. Mes sourcils se rejoignent et je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Il me fixe. Mais que fait-il ? Qu'attend-t-il ?

« Il y aurait un problème ? » questionné-je, agacé.

Il secoue la tête, comme s'il émergeait d'un autre monde et se redresse. Malefoy me lance une insulte, une pique, un affront identique aux autres. Mais moi aussi je m'en fiche.

« Désolé. » chuchote-t-il, honteux.

Je ne comprends pas, mais j'oublie.

« Monsieur ! » il lève la main. Il a de longs doigts. Fins.

J'hausse un sourcil et surprend mon ennemi me regarder d'un air peu amène. Les coins de mes lèvres se tordent. Je secoue la tête, ne sachant plus que faire, puis j'observe ce qu'il se passe sous mon nez.

Hermione lâche un soupir tandis que Dean et Seamus essayent tant bien que mal d'enfouir leurs rires. Notre professeur relève la tête et donne la parole à Zabini. Avant qu'il ne place un mot, je jette un regard au tableau. Aucune trace de craie, ni de phrase. Quoi ?

Affolé, je regarde Ron, puis Hermione. Cette dernière a un sourire énigmatique. Elle a déjà tout préparé… Comment je fais ? Rapidement je prends ma baguette, mais mes mouvements sont maladroits et par inadvertance, je fais tomber la bouteille d'encre de Neville. Zabini a à peine eu le temps de débuter sa question, qu'il s'arrête. Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur moi.

Penaud, j'ai un sourire crispé.

« Désolé. »

Alors Flitwick reporte son attention vers le Serpentard : il me reste que très peu de temps. Rapidement, avec l'aide de ma baguette, j'inscris sur le tableau une phrase : Jeudi, trois parchemins sur le cours précédent. Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire.

« Puis-je effacer le tableau ? » propose-t-il.

J'écarquille les yeux. Ce n'est pas lui qui devait le faire !

« Pardon ? Non. Je peux parfaitement le faire tout seul ! » réplique un peu sèchement le professeur de Sortilèges.

Ah ! Je viens de comprendre la logique de ce serpent. Vicieux. Technique. Intelligent. Je suis presque flatté. Chacun se retient de rire. Je fixe la scène. Il prend l'éponge et efface ma phrase.

« Intelligent. » j'entends derrière-moi.  
« Je sais. » dis-je avec prétention.

Il se met sur la pointe des pieds et regarde s'il n'y a pas d'autres choses à effacer. Puis, d'un coup, ses talons s'affaissent sur le sol. Il a vu. Il a vu le : efface-moi si tu peux. Il me fait de la peine. Malgré tout. J'ai envie de le faire à sa place, car _moi_ je le peux. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je sens mon corps se hisser de ma chaise. Les pieds de cette dernière raclent les dalles du sol. Flitwick continue de scruter la phrase, comme effrayé. Plus les secondes passent, plus je me sens coupable.

« Si tu fais ça, t'es une tapette. » m'assurent Malefoy et Zabini d'une même voix.

Je me retourne, debout, isolé. Les traits de mon visage sont impassibles. Le silence m'oppresse. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un seul pas, que notre professeur s'exclame :

« Bon ! Et si on commençait le cours ? »

Une aura magique m'indique qu'un sort a été utilisé. Je m'assieds, ignorant les deux vert et argent. La phrase a été enlevée.

« Pff, pas drôle. »

Non, effectivement. Ça ne l'est pas.

* * *

VDM ''originale'' (Ce n'est pas trop une VDM)

Aujourd'hui, je suis petit et les élèves ont écrits au tableau "efface-moi si tu peux" VDM. (Il y est parvenu. Avec la magie, tout est possible 3:))

J'espère que ça vous a plu... Merci d'avoir lu ! Et à demain pour une autre VDM! N'hésitez pas de laisser une review *w*

Z'vous z'aime.

**Quand le dernier arbre aura été coupé, quand la dernière rivière aura été empoisonnée, quand le dernier poisson aura été attrapé, seulement alors, l'Homme se rendra compte que l'argent ne se mange pas. #Proverbe Indien**


	6. Chapter 6

**Résumé **: Et si le ''malheur'' des Moldus on le transférait aux Sorciers ?

**Genre** : Comédie, no srsly. UA

**Posté le** : 21.08.13

**Bêta Lectrice** : Me x

**NDA** : VDM proposée par Yume resonnance ! Court... Je vous préviens, la ficlet risque de vous... décevoir... Du moins, ce n'est pas aussi cool que la VDM en elle-même. Je vais sûrement la ré-écrire. **Shelly** est un perso que j'ai inventé.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

J'ouvre la porte d'un simple mouvement de main. Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et perçois le sourire éblouissant que m'offre mon copain. Ses cheveux frises légèrement, les pointes dorées se déposent sur son front. Je détaille les longs cils qu'encadrent ses yeux noisette. J'ai toujours été fascinée par leurs grandeurs. À chaque fois qu'il cligne des yeux, je me surprends à penser que ses cils vont s'emmêler. Je souris puis le laisse entrer.

« Merci. » murmure-t-il de sa mélodieuse voix.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. J'ai décidé de présenter Cormac à mes parents. J'ignore totalement la façon dont la rencontre va se produire, mais j'ai confiance en lui, il sait comment agir. Toujours là à me soutenir. Mes doigts trouvent les siens, unis, on s'avance, l'air de rien. Le son de la télé raisonne dans la maison, j'imagine papa, posé, une télécommande en main à regarder un film d'action. Mes pas et ceux de Cormac font craquer le parquet usé. La fenêtre est ouverte, une légère brise fait virevolter les rideaux d'une couleur basanée. Mon cœur est en alerte, dans quelques secondes mon copain ne sera plus inconnu. Je sens comme des mauvaises ondes et pourtant je sais que c'est superflu. La pression se fait plus intense sur mes doigts. Il me rassure, bien sûr il ne fait que ça.

« Papa. » j'hèle tandis que nous sommes sur le seuil de la porte qui mène au salon.

On le voit de dos et ce n'est qu'après qu'il ait baissé le son de la télé, qu'il se retourne. Au début, je ne comprends pas très bien. Papa hausse les sourcils avant de les froncer aussitôt. Un vide se forme au creux de ma main. Les questions fusent dans ma tête et ce en vain. Je regarde Cormac et remarque qu'il a les yeux écarquillés, les traits de son visage se sont affaissés, comme s'il était tétanisé. Mon regard survole la pièce et il atterrit sur mon père. Il paraît lui aussi gêné. Je ne comprends pas ce que le malaise a à faire ici. Alors je décide de parler :

« C'est mon copain. »

Apparemment… ce n'était pas une bonne idée. La télécommande glisse sur le divan. Le silence est palpable. Je commence à être intriguée mais surtout agacée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ? » je demande.  
« Euh… Chérie… » me chuchote Cormac à l'oreille. « Viens, je vais t'expliquer. »

Il s'apprêtait à partir ainsi je le retiens.

« Non. _Ici._ »

J'agrippe sa main mais la relâche aussitôt. Elle est moite. Je fixe mon père qui regarde le sol. Il doit avoir un problème, hein ?

« _Maintenant_. » je fais rappeler.

Cormac ferme les yeux puis ouvre la bouche après quelques secondes :

« Bien… euh… comment dire. » il toussote.  
« Je crois qu'il est de mon… euh… devoir d'expliquer. » coupa mon père. « Shelly… Cormac… »  
« Tu connais son prénom ? » j'interroge, incrédule.

Je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir dit, récemment, ni même de l'avoir écrit.

« En effet. » m'avoue-t-il. « Cormac est en réalité la personne qui me vend de l'herbe. » poursuivit-il en vitesse.  
« Quoi ? » dis-je, n'ayant pas compris le moindre mot de sa phrase.

Cormac daigne seulement maintenant me prendre la main. Il la serre.

« Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas tout, tout de suite ? Je suis son dealer, voilà ! » raconte-t-il avec désinvolture.

J'ouvre la bouche, aussi étonnée qu'eux i (1) peine cinq minutes. Eh ben… Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Le silence est sûrement ma meilleure arme, finalement.

* * *

Voici la VDM originale :

Aujourd'hui, après un an de relation, j'ai décidé de présenter mon copain à mes parents. Quand mon père l'a vu, son visage et celui de mon copain se sont décomposés. Intriguée par ce malaise, je leur ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Il s'avère que mon copain est le dealer de mon père. VDM

Oui, je date. Non seulement je publie quinze ans après, mais en plus je ne suis pas à la hauteur... Bon, les loulous ! Bonne soirée, merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas de m'offrir une review ! (Dites le numéro d'une VDM si ça vous tente... héhé)

**_(1) PS !_** : Il y a un souci avec mon Doc Manager, je n'arrive pas à corriger cette phrase. À chaque fois (?) enlève ce que je rajoute et met i peine. Exemple : i peine. Ça ne marche pas. Et évidemment sa tombe sur moi, la miss pad'chance. ._.

**Phrase culte : Tomber amoureux, tout est dans le premier mot ! **


End file.
